Coffretchi
Coffretchi (コフレっち Kofuretchi) ist ein weibliches erwachsenes Tamagotchi, welches in Folge 35 von Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream debütierte. Seitdem ist Coffretchi ein fester Bestandteil der Dream Town Tama-Friends. Das erste Mal erschien sie als Charakter in der Dream Coffret Ver. des Tamagotchi P's in Japan. Ihren ersten internationalen Auftritt hatte sie in Tamagotchi Friends. Aussehen Coffretchis hat einen cremefarbenen Hautton, funkelnde braune Augen und pinke Wangen. Ihre Haare besitzen den gleichen Farbton wie ihre Haut, welche zu einem Seitenzopf zusammengebunden sind und eine große Locke auf ihrer Stirn. Sie trägt einen kleinen Hut, welcher eine Puderquaste darstellen soll. Die obere Hälfte ihres Hutes ist pink mit einer kleinen gelben Schleife in der Mitte. Die untere Hälfte besitzt einen zartrosanen Farbton und eine Linie aus weißer Spitze zieht sich durch die Mitte des Hutes. Sie trägt ein kurzärmliges hellrosanes Kleid, einen gelben Schal und pinke Stiefel. Außerdem trägt sie einen weißen Gürtel, an dem eine kleine weiß-rosane Tasche befestigt ist. Persönlichkeit Coffretchi ist ein sehr gesprächiges Mädchen, welches die Angewohnheit besitzt, immer wieder über ein bestimmtes Thema zu reden. Manchmal redet sie mit sich selbst, als ob es ein anderes Wesen geben würde, dass nur für sie sichtbar ist. Des Weiteren lässt Coffretchi sich leicht ablenken. Coffretchi liebt Make Up und benutzt es auch regelmäßig. Sie hat Freude daran, es an ihren Freunden und Kunden zu verwenden. Wenn jemand traurig ist, versucht Coffretchi diese Person mit ihrer Coffret Palette aufzuheitern. Namensherkunft Coffret ist Französisch und bedeutet so viel wie Box oder (Schmuck)Schatulle. Japaner meinen mit coffret (コフレ kofure) jedoch speziell ein MakeUp Kit. Coffretchi wurde so genannt, weil sie eine Visagistin ist. im Anime Coffretchi hat ihren ersten Auftritt in Folge 35, während der Lieder der Gruppen, die sie sich angeschaut hat. Ihren ersten richtigen Auftritt hat sie in Folge 36, wo sie auf die Protagonisten traf. Coffretchi lebt zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, Mamacoffretchi, und ihrem Vater, Papacoffretchi. Sie haben ihren eigenen Kosmetiksalon, namens Dream Coffret Salon. Des Weiteren hilft Coffretchi auch bei YUMEX-TV als Visagistin aus. Wenn sie Make Up aufträgt, verwendet sie ihre Dream Coffret Palette und singt ein kleines Lied: "Makeup is love, makeup is dreams, sparkling shining dream makeup, and the exciting finale!" (メイクは愛、メイクは夢、キラキラ輝くドリームメイク。そして感動のフィナーレ！ Meiku wa ai, meiku wa yume, kira kira kagayaku dorīmu meiku. Soshite kandou no fināre!). Coffretchi ist die Schlagzeugerin in der Kira Kira Girls Band, nachdem Himespetchi, ihr persönlicher Favorit, Dream Town verlassen hat. Als Himespetchi ihn GO-GO Tamagotchi! zurückkehrt, trifft Coffretchi sie zum ersten mal in Person. Später freunden sie und Candy Pakupaku sich mit Moriritchi an und gründen die MoriPakuCoffret Group. In Folge 45 wird sie extrem nervös, als sie gebeten wird im Royal Castle bei den Vorbereitungen einer Party zu helfen. Erst dachte sie, sie würde dort schlecht behandelt werden, bis Prinzessin Tamakoko anfing zu lachen, weil Coffretchi wie erstarrt war. Dies beruhigte sie und sie hatte mehr Selbstvertrauen in die Gruppe. Im nächsten Teil der Folge tritt sie zum ersten Mal mit Himespetchi auf. Sie wird von Mamiko Noto gesprochen. auf Tamagotchi Geräten Tamagotchi P's (Dream Coffret Deco Pierce) Coffretchi kann erhalten werden, wenn man die Coffret Palette drei mal bei einem beliebigem weiblichen Teenager anwendet. Tamagotchi Friends Coffretchi bekommt man mit exzellenter Pflege. Mit ihr erhält man außerdem das Item Starry Bracelet. Galerie Coffretchi Anime 1.PNG|Coffretchi fröhlich Coffretchi Anime 2.PNG|Coffretchi vor ihrer Coffret Palette Coffretchi Anime 4.JPG|Coffretchi im Anime Coffretchi Anime 5.JPG|Coffretchi mit ihrer Coffret Palette Coffretchi Anime 7.JPG|Coffretchi schminkt eine Kundin Coffletchi.png|Ihr Name im Mirai Friends Opening Coffretchi Profile.PNG|Charakterbeschreibung Coffretchi Anime 6.JPG|Coffretchi im Anime Coffretchi Angry.png|Coffretchi wenn sie wütend ist Coffretchi Lei.png|Coffretchi mit einem Lei Coffretchi TF Figure.png|Tamagotchi Friends Sammelfigur Coffretchi_art.png Trivia * Im Yume Kira Dream Opening, wird ihr Name "Coffretchi" geschrieben. Im Miracle Friends Opening hingegen "Coffletchi". Kategorie:Tamagotchi Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Tamagotchis